


I See Your Many Colors

by kimannebb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Magic, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimannebb/pseuds/kimannebb
Summary: While out on patrol Jace is hit with a spell where it makes him shine to anyone that truly loves him.  This is something Alec tries to ignore but the colors are bright.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Jalec Secret Santa 2020





	I See Your Many Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/gifts).



> This was written for [Mewsiex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa) as part of the Jalec Secret Santa 2020 :) Have a wonderful holiday season!
> 
> A big thank you to [Faradheia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faradheia/pseuds/faradheia) for the beta and cheerleading. All mistakes are mine.

The commotion and murmur are easily ignored when they are faint, but as they traveled closer Alec found his attention drawn to sound.He glanced up as Jace strode into the view, wearing a deep scowl.Alec cocked his head and watched as Jace practically stomped toward the armory because Alec noticed he was… _bright_.He was literally shining.Alec took a breath, he tensed to move forward before he saw that Izzy followed close behind with a look of amusement on her face.Alec assumed Izzy had Jace under control and finished mapping out the patrol plan for the group waiting for their assignment.

Once the assignment was complete, the recruits questioned the plan which only irritated Alec. As the highest ranked person in the room his instructions shouldn’t be questioned at every level; a healthy discussion is welcomed, however this was over the top as they questioned each move of the plan.

Finally the new recruits were finished with their incessant questions and Alec entered the armory to only find Izzy, no Jace.

“Where’s Jace?” Alec asked.

Izzy’s eyebrow raised.“No, how are you, dear sister?How was your day, dear sister?

“I never ask you like that, why start now?” he replied.

She huffed a laugh and said, “I will accept your love and support in other ways.”

Alec rolled his eyes; she knew he loved her.“What happened today?”

“I will defend Jace by stating immediately that everyone followed the plan, except the newbie.He rushed in and then froze which left Jace no other choice but to follow.”Izzy picked up a weapon, inspected it and then returned it to the empty spot in the locker.

“That doesn’t explain why he’s… glowing,” Alec said, arms crossed.

Izzy turned in surprise.“You can see it?” she asked.“Of course you can,” she continued, but wouldn’t meet his gaze.

Alec stood straighter,“What does that mean?”

“There was a wannabe-warlock who thought it would be funny to teach the Shadowhunters a lesson.The spell was meant for Merryrun but Jace got hit with it as he pushed Merryrun out of the way.”

He felt himself tense.“And,” he pushed when Izzy took too long. 

Izzy sighed and looked at Alec.“And… the spell was supposed to make Jace into a beacon for love.Deep, heartfelt love.And the longer Jace goes without giving into his desires, the more uncomfortable he will be."

“Uncomfortable, how?Can he die?”

“No?”

Alec scowled and paced across the room. “Geezus Izzy, can you at least sound like you mean it?

“Alec, ok, yes I questioned the warlock and he said it would wear off eventually if nothing ever came of it.Or quicker if Jace acted on his feelings.”

He stopped and leaned against the wall with his head bowed.“And I can see this _light_ because of my feelings?” Alec guessed.

“It makes sense.”

“Then I’ll just stay away from him until it wears off so he isn’t tricked into doing something.”

Izzy squeezed his arm, offering comfort.“That it won’t be easy, the two of you are inseparable and you know it.”

Alec glared at his sister and said, “He can’t find out about how I feel.”

She rolled her eyes and slapped his arm.“Alec!He already knows.I’ve seen the looks he gives you when he believes no one’s watching.”

“Izzy, you can’t mean that.If the Clave found out…”

“Screw the Clave, Alec!Their view is narrow-minded.”She took a step back and wiggled her eye brows,“Maybe this is just what the two of you needed.”

He glared at the audacity of her insinuation.“Izzy.This isn’t some matchmaking scheme of yours.Leave it alone.It’ll wear off and we can keep on as though nothing happened."

“Only you would miss an opportunity like this out of some ridiculous sense of duty.”

He growled and stalked from the room knowing that Izzy might not let it go.Alec had intended to go straight to his quarters but he found himself automatically detouring to Jace’s room.

He knocked.No answer.He knocked again.This time there was a grumbled groan as the door was yanked open.

Alec blinked and swept his eyes up and down Jace’s body because he seemed sounded by glitter.“Uh, I talked to Izzy.Wanted to make sure you were fine.”

Jace seemed to squint at Alec in confusion.“Yeah, I’m fine.Stupid new guy hesitated and then a warlock thought he’d have a bit of fun.”He brushed his hair back.“But I’m fine.”

Alec nodded, “Good.”

“I’m just gonna to sleep it off.”Jace said and took a step back into his room.

“Sure,” replied Alec as he stepped back and headed to his own room. Obviously Jace was fine, no worse for the wear.Still, any spell from a warlock had the potential to go south quickly.He hoped they got lucky and that it was as innocuous as it seemed.

Alec’s nighttime routine was boring but it was his. He reviewed the returning patrol reports which had the dual purpose of informing him if anything catastrophic happened and provided insight on how the groups worked together.He constantly shifted the team members around until they were balanced and worked well as a unit.

He did some light exercises; he found he slept easier after a jolt of energy and he needed the help as sleep was elusive sometimes.After the pushups and sit-ups he lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Jace sparkled.To him only, why did shit like this happen to him?Alec turned over, faced the wall and tugged the sheet up with more force than necessary.Everything sucked, had been sucking and continued to suck because only Jace would return from patrol shining like a beacon.

Alec sighed, he’d deal with it in the morning and with any luck the spell would wear off quickly.

*

Alec woke to the buzz of the alarm which he quickly shut it off. He got up to post the patrol assignments before his day started.He ate a protein bar that he had stashed in his desk as he made his way to the first debriefing of the day before he met Jace in the gym.

It had been a whole day since he’d spoken with either Izzy or Jace, they had been called for different duties which hadn’t intertwined. 

He really hoped Jace was no longer shining bright.

An hour passed quickly and Alec realized he was now late for the sparring session.He downed some water and walked swiftly to the gym.As he entered Jace was near the wall looking at the training staffs.Alec sighed because Jace clearly still glowed and Alec was resigned to deal with it.

As he approached he noticed Jace was rubbing his arms and he jumped when Alec called his name.

“Didn’t you know I was there?” Alec asked, concerned.

Jace scowled.“No I didn’t.It happens.”He grabbed a staff and threw it to Alec.“Let’s get started.”

Alec rolled his eyes, clearly Jace was irritated which meant the sparring session would be intense. _Perfect._

He walked to the center of the mat and turned toward Jace.He decided that the halo affect around Jace could be ignored, all he had to do was focus just over Jace’s head or off his shoulder.As Alec settled into the line of sight he realized it wouldn’t be the first time he used this tactic.He would sometimes look past Jace as he feared his eyes would betray his emotions.

Alec tossed the weapon from hand to hand and watched Jace roll his head from side to side to ready himself. 

He smirked.“No witty banter this morning?” Alec asked.

“Not in the mood.”

“Well, don’t take your pissy mood out on me,” he said and twirled the staff above his head and crouched down, ready for Jace’s move.

To prove his point Jace lunged and Alec quickly side stepped the attack.This carelessness was not Jace’s normal approach and Alec knew he could win.He grinned, he couldn’t help it, but he wanted to pin Jace to the mat.He shook his head to clear his thoughts and ignored the pulse of light that emitted from Jace. 

He swung the staff at Jace’s legs, which he jumped over, but he failed to dodge when Alec brought it up and thrust forward toward Jace’s shoulder.It landed hard and Jace grunted.

Alec knew better to ask if he was fine but he assumed that Jace was now angry in addition to whatever else was going on.Jace didn’t hurry his moves though, he seemed to center himself after closing his eyes for a breath before he approached again.

After the first couple of exchanges, they fell in-sync with each other.They traded hits, found their rhythm and the sounds of clacking echoed in the room.Alec got lost in it.The shimmer around Jace helped Alec track his movements, he found he didn’t have to glance around as he normally would.Jace seemed to keep up with ease.The push and pull of their steps complimented each other and the arching of the practice weapons was familiar and controlled.

Alec’s heartbeat skipped and increased at the thought of how well they worked together.They were poetry in motion and he smiled before he could stop it and blinked when Jace grew brighter.He swallowed the laugh that threatened to escape and shuffled forward bringing the staff around.He felt Jace’s weapon lose ground under his and without thinking he took another step forward and brought his arm around and down and knocked Jace’s weapon away.

Startled they stopped and stared at each other, breath heavy.Alec glanced at the clock and saw they had been at it for an hour.He looked back at Jace who still stared at him, a look of almost awe in his eyes.

Alec swallowed and asked, “Call it for today?” 

Jace wiped his face with the top of his shirt.“Yeah, probably should.”He bent and picked up the staff and held his hand out for Alec’s.“You won though.”

“I should think so.” Alec said and allowed the smirk to fully form.

“Don’t get cocky, it was a fluke.I was distracted.”Jace justified.

“Distracted?By what, there’s no one else here.”

“The light,” he mumbled and turned to put the weapons back on the rack.

Something told Alec not to question it.“You good for a nighttime patrol?” he asked.

“Yeah, no issues.”

“Good, I’ll see you tonight.It’s me, you and Izzy walking the cemetery on 5th.”

Jace groaned. “Well that sounds boring as hell.”

“Probably, but not every outing can be awesome.”

“I’ll be there, so you know it’ll be awesome,” Jace replied.Alec pushed him into the wall in retaliation.

*

Jace had been right though, walking any cemetery was boring.But Alec welcomed the boredom as any patrol could turn into something else entirely; which usually ended in ichor and blood.Boring was good. 

Before starting this assignment Alec worried that working with Jace, at night, was going to be an issue.He hadn’t been able to see a pattern for when the light would flare up, so he had planned to keep his eyes roving and to avoid a direct gaze.He found that it worked as he scanned the area and never once felt drawn to stare.

The absence of action had a consequence… Izzy’s monologuing.After years of being bombarded with Izzy’s thought-jumping talking points, Alec was skilled at tuning her out.She’d start with her day, take a side trip into weapons, veer off to fashion and eventually returned to happenings within the Institute - all of which Alec turned a blissfully deaf ear.

Alec became aware of a change in Izzy’s voice and he tuned back into her actual words to hear her question Jace about how he was dealing with the after effects of the spell.Alec glared at the back of Izzy’s head; he knew she was doing this to push him.And he wasn’t going to take the bait.

“It’s fine,” Jace answered and then added, “Nothing I can’t handle.”

That was Jace’s mistake.Those words opened the door for additional prying.Amateur.

“You seem fine, what are you handling?” Izzy followed up.

Jace glanced sideways toward her and sighed, deep and loud as Alec heard him as he followed behind them.

“Let it go Izz.It’s nothing.”  
  
“Then why say anything?”

He looked off to his left, before his head returned frontward again.“Because you’re deceptive with your small talk and I fell for it, so I’m asking you to let it go.”Alec caught Jace’s eye when he glanced back and he blinked several times to work past the brightness which emanated from Jace.

“Are you in pain, or discomfort, this side effect you’re handling?” asked Izzy.

“It’s like an allergic reaction, I itch, that’s it.”Jace scratched his right arm as though just talking about it made it appear.“It comes and goes,” he finished.

And still Izzy pushed, “And you don’t think you should see medical?”

Jace stopped suddenly and turned toward her.“It’s easily avoidable.”

Alec came to rest between them, his hands grasped the strap of the quiver.“If you’re suffering through the effects, no matter how manageable, perhaps you should be seen.”

Jace jerked as though he had forgotten Alec was there and squinted up at him.His fingers twitched as though to itch again but stopped, scratch seemingly not needed.

“I said it was fine, I’m sure it’ll wear off soon.”

“Whatever,” Alec replied.“Let’s just get through tonight, this isn’t really something that should be discussed while working.You need to be alert.”

“I’m always alert.”

Alec never wished so hard for someone to trip. 

The minutes ticked by slowly and Alec tried to give Jace a wide birth as he got more agitated as the night went on.He ran his fingers through his hair, scratched his arms, just seemed uncomfortable.Alec purposely slowed his steps so he’d fall behind a few feet but time after time Alec found himself right behind them again.Once he noticed, he tried again to separate himself fearing he was the cause of Jace’s irritation. 

The distance never lasted though.As he backed away yet again Jace whipped his head around and stared at him.“Is there an issue with your formation tonight?” Jace demanded.

“No,” replied Alec through slitted eyes toward Jace’s direction.

“Then keep up.”

Alec scowled and kept his pace even with the other two. Finally, too many minutes or hours later, he breathed a sigh of relief when the nearby Church clock clanged for the midnight hour. 

They returned to the Institute with nothing more happening than suffering through Jace’s bad mood.Alec noticed he seemed to sparkle more as the night wore on. He wondered if it was due to the time of night?Or was it related to Alec’s feelings?There was no way to know and asking Jace was out of the question.

He lay down but knew that sleep was far off.Grabbing a mystery book he had snagged from Izzy, he hoped to lose himself in the plot to help quieten his mind.He made it 30 pages before the tension drained from his body and he felt he could try and sleep.The morning review would come very early.

He used the bathroom and returned to bed when he thought he heard footsteps outside his door.Alec sat on the bed and looked toward the door.After a few moments a shadow passed by, then again shortly after.He knew it was Jace.His rune crackled and rolled under his skin; the feeling had been there all night, now, however it flared up and demanded his attention. 

Alec watched and waited for a couple of minutes before he stood, walked to the door and yanked it open.He had perfectly timed it as Jace made another pass and he jumped back startled. 

He leaned against the door jam and asked, “Planning to pace all night?”

“No,” Jace said and shook his head.“Can I come in?”His gaze flitted up to Alec’s but moved away quickly.

Alec moved aside and motioned Jace into the room.Jace looked unkept and unwell; it had only been a couple of days and the change in Jace concerned Alec.

Jace walked the length of the room and took several deep breaths.Alec noticed his arms were covered with faint red lines.Making sure to keep his distance, Alec noticed an improvement after the third circuit of the room.Jace finally stopped and let out a big sigh.

“Are you ok?"

Jace shrugged.“Not really sure anymore. Most of the effects have been annoyances, but in the last day the swing from feeling fine to itching and going out of my mind is… a lot.”

“Is it improving at all?” Alec asked.

“Thought it’d be gone by now.”Jace sat on Alec’s bed.He looked at the floor and added, “It gets manageable when I’m close to you.”

Alec’s heart tripped over itself in his chest.He swallowed and tried to regulate his voice.“Do you think it’s due to the parabatai bond?”

Jace shrugged.Alec thought he looked embarrassed.“We can work with that.I can schedule you with me on assignments until you get rid of it.”

“Seems impractical for the long run.”

“You expecting this to go on forever?” 

Jace shook his head.

“Good,” Alec said.“How close do you have to be?”He immediately regretted the words and felt his face heat but Jace glared at the floor as though it wronged him.

“I already feel better.Being in the same room helps.”He paused and added, “Can I sleep here tonight?I didn’t sleep last night.”

“Yes, whatever you need.”

Jace grinned and his shoulders slumped in relief.“Can I have the right side?”

“Sure,” he said and turned to lock the door as he feared Izzy barging in and misinterpreting the two of them in bed.Even though they used to share a bed frequently as kids, how many 20-something year olds share beds?Circumstances must though.

There’s something to be said about knowing someone for years as there was no hesitation in Jace’s movements as he found a comfortable spot on the bed.Alec used the bathroom again, more of a delay tactic than an actual need, before he too climbed into the bed.

The lights were off and Alec stared at the far wall as he felt the body heat radiate from Jace.Out of curiosity, he leaned up and glanced over his shoulder; Jace was facing away from him, but he was surrounded by a soft yellow glow.As he took in the sight he couldn’t help the feeling of love that over took him, in that moment the light pulsed and grew brighter.He heard Jace sigh and thought it was his imagination but then Jace seemed to sink further into the mattress as he relaxed.

Alec laid back down and worried about how long this was going to last.While the spell seemed benevolent enough they needed a timeline so a plan could be put into place.He closed his eyes and consciously told his muscles to unclench and willed himself to sleep.The steady sounds behind him were a perfect backdrop that lulled Alec to sleep faster than normal.

*

Alec woke to the vibration of his phone on the nightstand as the alarm sounded and the light coming from the window confirmed it was time to start the day.He made no motion to move though because he could feel Jace pressed against his back.With every exhale Alec felt the puff through his shirt and knew Jace’s head was between his shoulders.

He wanted to stay, he wanted to blow off duties just to prolong the torture.Alec wondered why he couldn’t move past his feelings when it would be the best thing for everyone.

Jace shifted and Alec took the opportunity to get out of bed and escaped to the bathroom.The shower gave him time to think about Jace, the spell, what it could mean and there were no epiphanies.He exited the bathroom to find that Jace had rolled over into Alec’s spot and buried his face in the hugged pillow.

Alec tried hard not to think about what that meant. 

As usual he was one of the first people up and functioning within the Institute.The quiet allowed time to review plans and set his mind to his duty.Some days were easy, others were hard.It was going to be a hard day as he pictured Jace snuggled warmly in his bed and remembered Jace’s admission of how he felt better while close to him.

All of it compounded his already deep feelings, which he wasn’t supposed to have.The Clave did not smile upon relationships between parabatai, in fact it was forbidden.Alec never knew why, but he suspected it caused too many interpersonal problems.Being the son of the Institute’s leaders, he attended meetings and overheard talking points.Bonded pairs were more important than a single warrior; the pair was stronger, faster and more talented.

If a pair fell in love, then had a falling out, the Clave would lose a valuable asset.And an asset was all Alec thought they were to the Clave, Institute and perhaps even his parents.So the Clave always reminded its soldiers about what they couldn’t do and spun it in a way that never really explained why.They just had to follow.

The Command Center picked up in activity and Alec finalized the schedule and tacked it to the board.The back of his neck prickled and he turned to find Jace heading for the board presumably to review the assignments for the day.

Alec’s rune throbbed and he bit his lip to stop the grin.Jace marched up to him, “Training?I have to train the newbies?You know that never goes well.”

“I have several meetings today and will be Institute bound and I thought you’d want to stay close.”Alec felt himself blush and wished once again he could control it.

Jace blinked, derailed in his rant before he replied,“Yeah.Sure, that sounds good.”

“Let’s meet for lunch.”

“Ok.”Jace glanced over Alec’s shoulder, then sighed.“Did you have to assign me the first class?”

“You wanted longer in bed?”

Jace coughed and his face turned bright red and the hue around him grew bright once again, but Alec noticed a flash of color across the gold hue.It was gone before he could focus on it.Alec smiled, it wasn’t often he got that kind of reaction from Jace.Recovered, Jace smirked and gave him the finger before he left in the direction of the gym.Alec just hoped not too many recruits ended their session in tears.

Alec was late for lunch due to a call that wouldn’t end and he arrived as Jace stood to return to more training sessions.He was alone with Izzy, who was silent in her contemplation of him.After a few bites and still no conversation Alec began to worry as there were only a few reasons for a silent Izzy. He didn’t have too long until the dam broke.

“Is there anything you’d like to share?” Izzy asked in a tone that implied she knew the answer and wanted him to admit something.Alec had nothing to admit so he shrugged.Inwardly, he assumed she had gone to his room and found Jace and had been stewing all morning.As the older brother, he owed her nothing; it’s also why he locked the door the night before because Izzy wasn’t good with boundaries.

Izzy looked to her right and then left before she leaned toward the center of the table, closer to Alec.“There’s nothing you want to tell me?Your sister?”

“No,” he shook his head.“I was on calls most of the morning."

She looked confused and Alec chuckled.“Iz, clearly you want to ask me something.”

He smiled and she frowned and he choked down the mouthful before he put an end to her misery.“Is this about Jace in my bed this morning?” he asked as innocently as possible.

Izzy slapped her hands on the table and leaned closer and angrily whispered, “Yes it’s about Jace.He was in your bed, without all his clothes.”

“A missing t-shirt is not cause for alarm.”

“Alexander, please.Did something happen?”She crossed her arms as she sat back in her chair.

Alec swallowed a bulb of water from his bottle and placed it on the table.“Yes, he slept in my room last night.He came to me, very agitated and admitted that he felt better when we were closer and asked if he could.I didn’t see the problem and allowed him to stay and he seems good today.”

“Why do you do this to yourself?”

“I’m helping my parabatai.”

“But you’re hurting yourself.”

“Izzy.Please, I’m not having this conversation again.It’s fine.”Alec popped a carrot into his mouth and stood to take his tray to the return area.But Izzy persisted and followed him out of the cafeteria and down the hall. 

“Alec, at some point you have to think about yourself.Your continued martyr complex is going…”

He took her arm and pulled her into an unused office and shut the door.The last thing he wanted was to be overheard by random people and draw conclusions that were probably correct.This was his private business.

“Isabelle.I came to terms with my unrequited feelings long ago.You always bringing them up isn’t helping.”

“What if they weren’t?”

He stared at her lost for words as he tried to make sense of what she insinuated.Alec crossed his arms and looked away only to turn when her hands gentled on his bicep.

“Alec.I’ve been spending a lot of time with Jace and while neither of you talk about your feelings, I’ve gotten skilled at inferring what he really means.You guys are on the same page.”

Alec stepped back and frowned at her.“We may be in the same book, but not the same page.He and I were never the same _page_ , Izzy.”

“Maybe at the start, but lately…”

“He has feelings _because_ of the spell?” Alec asked incredulously.

Izzy rolled her eyes, “Why do you always go to the most horrible reason first?”

“I’m just trying to fill in the blanks you say exist.”

“I think you’re too close to it,” she said walking to the door and put her hand on the knob.“I’ve been patrolling with Jace for months, we talk.He sometimes says things and then clams up or justifies it but I can read between the lines.And I’ve seen the way he looks at you when you’re oblivious, which is all the time.”

“If this has been building for months, why are you saying something now?”Alec replied and shifted until he leaned against the desk.

“Because you’re paying attention now and I don’t think Jace will lie, not while he’s lit up like a Christmas tree.”She took a breath and walked over to Alec, rose up to her tiptoes and kissed his check.“Just… take a step back and _look_.”

Izzy left quietly as though she hadn’t just tilted Alec’s whole worldview.He clenched his hands and hung his head.He found it hard to believe that Jace was attracted to him; they were parabatai and Alec assumed he would’ve noticed it through the bond, but nothing felt different.

He sighed, straightened his shoulders and left heading toward the training room.His afternoon was free as he had planned to help run the recruits through some drills with Jace.He’d use the opportunity to test Izzy’s theory.

He heard the clacking of the training sticks as he approached from the hall.Pausing in the doorway he took in the room, a dozen students followed directions shouted by Jace.The group looked average but it was just the first week of training and Jace’s classes were harder than other instructors because he demanded correct form.Alec found it ironic that Jace expected proper form when he was the first to go off script on missions.Jace had explained that everyone needed a strong foundation _in order_ to go rogue.Alec rolled his eyes at the memory.

A flash of light drew his eyes to Jace and he watched as the glow subsided.Jace was perfection as he moved and handled the staff with skill.Alec allowed himself to watch the flex and strain in Jace’s biceps and forearms and the way the pants hugged his ass and thighs.He imagined how those legs would feel wrapped around his waist.Alec swallowed and rubbed a hand down his face but he watched as the light around Jace tinged red.

Confused, Alec tilted his head as he contemplated Jace, the spell and the light.Perhaps the light was a reaction to whatever he felt at that time, although he hadn’t paid much attention to the other times it flared. He decided to test his theory so he leaned against the wall and concentrated on Jace, on how much he truly loved him, how much he and Jace were entwined.He felt his parabatai rune throb slightly as he loosened his internal controls that held his feelings tight and out of the way. 

Jace continued on with the class but Alec watched in amazement as the brightness shifted to a light blue with spots of gold that winked in and out of the aura that surrounded Jace.It was beautiful.Alec was lost in wonder when a quick pinch-like pain emanated from his rune; his hand immediately palmed it and when he focused his gaze, Jace stared at him with a look of astonishment.

Alec pushed away from the wall and entered the room fully.“Is Jace treating everyone well?” he said loudly.A chorus of _yes_ was parroted back to him, though a few sounded unhappy but that was par for the course when Jace trained.

“Are you here to save us?” one bold young lady asked.

Alec chuckled lowly and glanced at Jace who still stared at him.“Yeah, I’m going to end the session early.You’re welcome!” He yelled toward them as they all but ran out of the room.

“I was just getting somewhere,” Jace complained.

“Seems like you lost your train of thought.”Alec felt bold as he remembered Izzy’s certainty of Jace’s feelings.He remained confident and approached Jace while the color around him became more pronounced, like the a rune being activated.

Jace squinted at him.“What are you doing?Not like you to shirk responsibility.”

“Thought we could spar again, I’ve been cooped up all morning.”

There was a pause in Jace’s movements where Alec thought he might decline, instead Jace threw him the sword in his hand. 

“Sure.First one on the floor loses.”He sounded so cocksure that Alec was looking forward to winning, again.

All in one motion Alec took a step back, glanced to check that the door was shut and spun the sword with his hand.He looked back to Jace and found a look on his face Alec never thought he’d see directed toward himself, _want_.

By an unspoken agreement they lunged toward each other and brought the swords down at the same time.The coloring around Jace was faint but if Alec allowed himself to admire Jace’s assets, the red bled back in.He smiled as he watched the colors dance to blue and gold as his heart felt full.Even with his emotions going in all directions, he was still able to block Jace’s counterattack.

Jace seemed frustrated when his signature move failed to bring Alec down.Alec smirked and he assumed it looked as dirty as it felt because Jace paused and his eyes grew wide; Alec took advantage and swung his leg and tipped Jace to the ground.He quickly fell on top of Jace, knelt on his thigh and pinned one hand to the mat.

“Looks like I won again,”Alec never gloated.Rarely.

Jace’s breath was heavy and his eyes roamed around Alec’s face and down his chest before they snapped to his eyes.

“Do you have a theory as to why I have you pinned?”

“Just get off me you overgrown tree.” Jace said and pushed at Alec with his free hand.

Alec stood up and offered his hand, Jace took it and heaved himself to standing.Jace rubbed his eyes, it was something he had been doing frequently since the spell.Alec had a sudden thought.

“Can you see the light?” Alec asked softly, even though they were still alone.

Jace jerked his eyes back up from where they were downcast.“What?” he asked as though he had no idea what Alec was talking about.

Alec raised one eyebrow, crossed his arms and waited.

“Fine!” Jace exclaimed, “Yes.I can.”

“How often?Is it everyone?”

“No.It’s… just you.”

“Me?”Alec’s heart sped up and he swallowed, he had been full of bravado but so much of himself still thought Izzy was wrong.He noticed the goldish blue around Jace shimmered.

The doors to the room banged open as the next class entered for their lesson.Alec and Jace stared at each other as they filed around them.Alec didn’t want to lose whatever it was that was happening, but Jace was scheduled to teach.Jace gave him a half grin that seemed sad and turned toward the new arrivals before he yelled out what items they needed.

Alec waited a moment more and left the room with a purpose.He made the schedule, he could change it.It took only a few moments and Alec sent Thompson to relieve Jace with instructions to find him.Alec went to his room and waited, his heart pounded with nerves.The parabatai rune itched but Alec was so wound up he couldn’t decipher the meaning.

The minutes ticked by and Alec started to think that Jace either couldn’t find him or wanted to avoid him, so of course Alec focused on his possible misinterpretation of what passed between them.Before he was able to fall too far into that hole, the door opened and Jace entered.

“Did you just use your rank to get me out of training?”Jace asked in a shocked tone. 

“Yes,” he replied matter of factly.

Jace looked mystified as he leaned against the door and despite his failing courage, Alec willed his legs to walk toward him.

“Are you surprised that I can see the glow?” asked Alec.

“No,” Jace said softly.“I kind of thought it was just a passing thing for you.”

“It’s not passing.It’s been a while.”Alec liked his lips. “Why can you see my light?”

Jace’s face flushed and looked down.“I’m sure it’s because of our bond.”

He sounded like he believed it but Alec could feel his nervousness through the bond and knew it was something else.“Really?Just our bond?”

Jace huffed out in frustration and moved past Alec.Was this going to be an argument or something Alec had wanted for so long?He wasn’t sure but knew he didn’t want anyone to hear so he drew a quick silence rune on the door before he turned to face Jace.

“Why are you pushing?” Jace asked.“It’s not like the Clave has changed their rule.”

“I’m tired of putting the Clave before everything in my life.”

“This will fuck up being appointed Head and I know that’s what you want.”

Alec stopped a short distance in front of Jace.“It’s what my parents want.I want to run an Institute if I can make changes.I don’t want to continue to blindly follow.”

“This is all because of the spell, we can’t even know if it’s not influencing us.”

“You really believe that?”Alec raised his hand and caressed Jace’s cheek.When he didn’t pull away Alec left it there.“I think it’s made it harder for you to hide.”

Jace closed his eyes.“I don’t want to make your life more complicated,” he whispered.

Alec smiled even though Jace couldn’t see.“Everything’s easier when we’re together.”And as the light around Jace flared a brilliant blue, Alec pressed his lips to Jace’s.The rune on his side throbbed and seemed to radiate through every rune on his body. 

Jace didn’t pull away but pressed closer.Alec felt a hand at his side and Alec tilted his head further down and moved his lips.He pressed a couple of dry kisses against Jace before he touched his tongue to Jace’s lower lip.The hand at his waist clenched tighter and emboldened Alec to deepen the kiss.He took a breath and pressed his tongue toward Jace until he opened and their tongues slid against each other.

Alec gasped and moved his hand to the back of Jace’s head and the other pulled on his t-shirt to get closer.The kiss seemed endless, though he knew they must have pulled back to breathe or readjust.Alec opened his eyes and was amazed by the amount of color that shimmered in the room, as though there was a prism in the window as the sun shown through.

He was jerked roughly forward by Jace’s hands in his jacket and Alec moved them closer to the bed.When Jace’s legs bumped the mattress, he pushed the jacket from Alec’s shoulders as he toed off his boots.Alec followed suit and tripped his way onto the bed as his feet tangled with the two pairs of shoes.

Half falling on Jace, he rolled off so they both laid on their side looking at each other.“Are you sure this is what you want?” Jace asked.

“Yes, I have no doubt.”

Jace licked his lips before he stated, “You know this is going to make things so much more difficult for us.”

“It’s already hard, but we have Izzy and hopefully others will step forward.We’ll be fine. Maybe we can even make changes.”

Jace smiled, “Only you could take getting lucky and twist it into social improvement.”

Alec opened his mouth in reply but Jace kissed him quiet.He wanted to take his time, but he had wanted Jace for so long he couldn’t stop himself.He pulled Jace on top of himself and ran his hands up Jace’s back before he dragged his fingers down to the waistband of his jeans.Jace thrust forward and Alec gasped into Jace’s mouth.He drove his hips upward trying to find the more friction.

Jace grunted and pulled back enough to better align his hips to Alec’s and to swipe his tongue across Alec’s lower lip.He opened his eyes and stared at Jace, his eyes seemed to twinkle from the light around them; making the brown patch in his one eye stand out amid the blue.Alec pushed one hand into the back of Jace’s pants and urged him forward while the other grabbed the bottom of his ass at the crease in his leg.

The kisses grew harder and Alec nipped at his lips as they found a rhythm.Their hips snapped together and Alec had never felt anything so good.His whole body seemed to come alive, he clenched Jace’s ass urging him faster.Jace moaned and dragged his lips across Alec’s cheek before his face was buried in his neck.Alec shivered as Jace wetly exhaled against the sensitive skin and he groaned when Jace nibbled.

Alec tiled his head and brought his feet flat on the bed for leverage.He matched his thrusts to Jace’s and groaned loudly when Jace sucked at his neck.He shivered and used a hand to push Jace’s head into his neck in an unspoken plea to _yes keep sucking_.Alec moved his other hand down around the bottom of Jace’s ass and worked his fingers against the crease and pushed, Jace bit down roughly as he moaned.The vibration caused Alec to shudder.

Everything felt so good.They rubbed against each other faster and faster; Alec opened his eyes and the blues were now reds as they both strained toward completion.He heard Jace murmur _yesyesyes_ into his neck and Alec could feel himself reach the top.He grabbed Jace’s hair and pulled him into a kiss as he came; he trembled, body shaking as he bit Jace’s lip arching his neck away, but Jace stayed with him.Shifting his head, Jace huffed into his mouth and his hips snapped forward a few more times before his body shook against him.

The kisses turned long and slow as their breathing evened out.Alec’s body tingled and as he met Jace’s gaze, the colors faded from the room; his parabatai rune seemed to vibrate.Jace smiled and placed a kiss or two on his lips before he fell to his side with his arm around Alec as he snuggled close.

“All you thought and more?” Jace asked and Alec could hear the smile.Always a smart ass.

“I thought we’d be naked. This is unfortunate and messy.”

Jace chuckled.“Yeah, but it’s contained?” 

He laughed because it was contained, but they’d have to change soon.“Did you see colors too or just brightness?”

Jace stiffened slightly.“I would see color sometimes.”

“I think it was tied to emotion.I tested the theory earlier.”

“Of course you did.”

Alec ran his fingers through Jace’s hair.“You know Izzy is never going to let us forget she was right.”

Jace shrugged.“Izzy is always right, don’t you know that?”

“She will be insufferable,” he said and smiled.Alec could deal with anything Izzy did because he had Jace and the two of them would be unstoppable.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, as I'd love to hear from you. And if you enjoyed it please leave a kudos :)


End file.
